hope
by Baronblue
Summary: El año, que, importa el año, el día, ese al igual que el año es tan irrelevante. Aun que mi nombre podría ayudarlos un poco Oracle Zwnow como dije todo parce irrelevante en estos días tengo la edad de 35 años en mi tiempo soy algo así como un súper cerebro de este planeta fui concebido mediante manipulación genética por gente de mi raza


** una nueva esperanza**

El año, que, importa el año, el día, ese al igual que el año es tan irrelevante. Aun que mi nombre podría ayudarlos un poco Oracle Zwnow como dije todo parce irrelevante en estos días tengo la edad de 35 años en mi tiempo soy algo así como un súper cerebro de este planeta fui concebido mediante manipulación genética por gente de mi raza terrícola y los Zwnow de ahí mi apellido. Para ser alguien tan bueno en materias de física de todo tipo y mecánica cuántica y sus derivados soy muy mal escritor, siempre creí que el echo de escribir con mis manos era algo muy primitivo, pero aun así lo he echo con mucho esmero he aprendido a escribir tan solo ayer con mis manos de esta forma, por lo tanto no esperen mucho de mi, este registro esta diseñado para que pueda ser encontrado por cualquiera de la raza humana y ser desencriptando en algún momento. Me gusta que la gente trabaje un poco.

Tratare de ser lo más claro posible y no ser muy tecnicista en mis palabras.

Ase aproximadamente 1 año contado desde hoy en Plutón en nuestra base de reconocimiento y sonar, "en palabras simples". Hemos detectado una variante cuántica inexacta para nuestro pequeño sistema solar a nuestro sol aun le quedan muchos siclos de vida, con un proceso que pudimos detener y descubrir ase algunos años cuando pude construir un emisor de partículas de takion. Nuestro sol actual tanto como nuestra atmósfera están en un balance visto solo en tiempos primitivos de los dinosaurios, en la tierra hemos aumentado el oxigeno considerablemente para nuestra fauna en pocas palabras nuestra tierra es muy basta en recursos aun después de el desgaste de generaciones.

Lo que nuestra base en Plutón pudo hallar es el termino de la expansión del llamado (big- ben) cuando una explosión se da esta se retrae destruyendo todo a su paso a lo cual solo nos queda a todos los habitantes de la vía láctea tan solo 25 días de vida arrasando con toda vida y nosotros al ser uno de los sistemas que esta adherido casi al exterior de la vía láctea nos hemos podido percatar de esta situación, a muchos parcesks de acá algunas razas han llegado a preguntarnos que es lo que are.

La respuesta es amansadora mente triste y compleja, aun así tratare de ser como dije lo mas claro posible el universo se esta en pocas palabras se esta desgarrando, lo que llamamos cetro de nuestro sistema de equilibrio colosal galáctico esta colapsando de una forma inimaginable esto se veía venir ase ya muchos años atrás de ahí el por que de mi creación.

Como dije soy parte humano y parte Zwnow ellos son seres que viven en otra dimensión y para que ustedes puedan entender los universos, como antiguamente los llamaban, son en realidad algo así como unas burbujas, ellos pueden atravesar estas burbujas he ir don de les plazca su nacimiento es incalculable y no se sabe donde viven exactamente pero vinieron ala tierra por tratarse de una de las civilizaciones con menos contenido bélico existe actualmente en el universo, cave decir que avía otra raza pero ellos se extinguieron antes. Fueron los primeros en acabar muertos por causa de esta situación.

Tengo ala guardia galáctica todos los días preguntando por informes. Tengo todos los adelantos en mi instalación que se puedan imaginar aun así el trabajo es algo tan monótono que a veces tan solo por sentirme un poco relajado viajo al pasado esto lo puedo a ser cada cierto tiempo eso lo aria mas veces pero el trabajo no lo permite me preguntaran ¿por que no retrocedo en el tiempo y evito todo?. Es lo que cualquier persona diría pero si el universo colapsa lo ase de igual forma el tiempo.

A veces cuando voy a algún sitio en la historia los guardias galácticos siempre dan con migo bueno de ahí sus platillos voladores luego descubrirán que son menos ofensivos de lo que el resto de la gente cree.

en mi oficina que es mi casa tengo una construcción mínima de nuestro sistema a lo cual nos hemos juntado todos para la explicación de como podremos sobrevivir a esto.

Principalmente les he enseñado, lo devastador que es todo esto, y como es que queda el universo vacio es atroz, lo he visto no ahí nada por lo tanto me puesto en campaña para utilizar un dispositivo que ara la función de trasladar a toda un cuadrante estelar obviamente nuestra vía láctea para poder transportarla en el tiempo y el espacio mi idea es formar una súper burbuja que nos permita sobrevivir no podríamos ir a otro universo ya que este ya ocupado y dos cuerpo no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio bueno mas bien podría modificarse pero ala larga este cataclismo sucederá de todos modos.

Pues bien mi idea es muy simple: es dejar que todo pase y quedarnos en una especie de burbuja temporal el cual nos permita sobrevivir.

Una ves terminada, la eliminación de todo nuestro sistema se posicionaría justamente ahí en la nada seremos el ultimo bastión de vida todo lo conocido.

A muchos no les a agradado la idea y quieren morir así mismo en sus planetas ellos se les he dado la opción de ir a otro universo (claro) al mismo de ellos y poder morir de viejos por ende no podrán engendrar más ya que el paso de sus cuerpos por este proceso pierden de inmediato la capacidad de reproducción muchos lo han entendido y se han empezado a ir de ase 6 meces atrás, he encontrado lugares precisos y bastos para ellos dándoles la opción de trasladarse con dodo y sus pertenencias y casas y naves los que nos quedamos estamos decididos a sobre vivir, después que pasemos esta barrera y estemos en ese lugar vacio no podrán retroceder o adelantar el tiempo ni nada de eso.

La construcción y los planos los he terminado en un año. Mandado a muchos constructores e ingenieros a 5000 quinientos mil años en el pasado para poder construir tan espectacular construcción.

En las esquinas de nuestro sistema.

Esta construcción necesita una fuente muy grande de energía así que por desgracia no puedo contarles de adonde e sacado tan incalculable poder.

Lo que si puedo contarles que al visitar las instalaciones que estaban ejecutándose en secreto desde ase muchos años solo hemos encontrado civorg en lugar de Ceres vivos es una pena que no hubiesen descendientes de aquellos hombres que mandamos.

Todo funciona de acuerdo al plan tan solo quedan días ala tierra y otros planetas se les a dado el permiso para una fiesta monumental luego de eso tendrán que estar en un estado de hibernación por le menos unos 100 años para atravesar la burbuja temporal que crearemos todo esta gente y sus hijos dormirán a lo cual con la ayuda de estos sivorgs muy simpáticos por cierto ellos podrán tomar conciencia de algunos seres mientras duermen y ellos podrán seguir en su reemplazo cundo estos despierten tendrán 100 años de conocimiento eso es bastante positivo.

Bien en mi caso he arreglado uno diseñado especialmente para mi persona, al ser humano igual seré afectado por todo lo que pasara.

Al ser humano no puedo dejar de sentir pavor al imaginar el colapso de todo esto que escribo lo estoy escribiendo en un aparato especial que esta echo de un material que no existe en este universo por ende si me pasa algo este podrá sobrevivir toda esta información si bien es cierto todo pode resultar a favor de nuestra vida el poder delas probabilidades están echadas como cartas sobre la mesa.


End file.
